The Perfect Couple
The Perfect Couple is the third Christmas episode of Full House that debuted on ABC on December 14, 1993. Plot Joey is the host of the pilot episode of a game show called "The Perfect Couple," a show that would remind you of the Newlywed Game. The three couples in the game are: a dating couple (D.J. and Steve), an engaged couple (Danny and Vicky), and a married couple (Jesse and Becky). While everyone is out doing the new show, Stephanie has her work cut out for her as she babysits Nicky and Alex. She has problems getting the twins under her control (which leads to a comedic chase scene, complete with the appropriate music and sped-up footage). Finally, she asks Michelle for help despite the fact that she is babysitting her as well, and Michelle agrees to help. The problem is simple: the boys refuse to put on their pajamas because they have the wrong colors, and Michelle knows which color each wears: red for Alex, blue for Nicky. Vicky is out of town, so she can't be on the show with Danny, and the producer's assistant Estelle, who substitutes for Vicky, seems to know Danny all too well. As a result of the show, D.J. thinks that she and Steve don't know each other well enough. Jesse is bothered by the fact that Becky knows him inside and out. So, Danny and Estelle win the game by default, and their 'special prize' is a honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas. When Vicky shows up at the studio that the show was taped in, she tells Danny that her lifelong dream of being a network news anchor has come true—she has accepted a job as a network news anchor in New York City. Danny is much more than a little disappointed—he was hopeful that he and Vicky could set a wedding date, but he doesn't want to stop Vicky's dream from coming true. Danny also tells Vicky that he can't suddenly uproot his family and move them all the way from San Francisco to New York City, because everything that means something to Danny's family, everything except for Vicky, is in San Francisco. Even though he doesn't want to lose Vicky, Danny realizes that he and Vicky must end their relationship so Vicky can move to New York City and start her new job, so they say a tearful goodbye to each other, and they break off their engagement, even though they still love each other deeply. At home, with the house decorated for Christmas, Danny is deeply depressed about the breakup, but the girls seem to lift his spirits, just a little. They make him a tuna melt, but it is not enough to whet his appetite or cheer him up. He wants them to understand that he wanted to marry Vicky so the girls could have a mom again, but they help him realize that things are fine just the way they are. He accepts and also decides to split the tuna melt with them (as a Christmas song plays out, the audience applauds, and the EP credits appear). Category:1993 releases Category:Episodes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Originally aired on ABC